


Shall We？

by CiudadanoUNsee



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: Alpha 影山/Beta 日向, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha结合热, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio, 已交往前提
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiudadanoUNsee/pseuds/CiudadanoUNsee
Summary: “放轻松，你不会伤到我的，影山。”他努力克服着脑子里的恐惧，轻声说，“只要你不想。”





	Shall We？

天暗了下来。  
影山从被子里慢吞吞地冒出头，费尽力气看了眼床边的电子钟。距离上一次苏醒刚好过去了四小时，但他的情况依旧同先前一样糟糕，没有丝毫改善的迹象；他呼哧带喘地坐了起来，用软绵绵的手去拿桌边的水；由于光线不足，水杯差点被打翻在地，所幸影山眼疾手快，用双手一把抓住了它。他头昏脑涨，汗流浃背，肩膀因为刚刚幅度过大的动作而隐隐作痛。  
他小口吮饮着那半杯凉水，目光不由自主地瞥向拉开一道缝的窗户：外头万籁俱寂，没有一丁点响声，也没有一丝风；整个世界仿佛被塞进一个口子束紧的大袋子里，而黑压压的雨云已经将天光彻底吞噬了；影山不安地注视着窗外静止的苹果树。  
没过几秒，枕头边的手机震动起来，这时，影山听见楼下传来脚步声和纸袋摩擦的噪音。期待像一滴雨水落在他的心口。他回复了短信，告诉对方钥匙就在门口的花盆底下，然后想下床再替自己倒一杯水。可他稍稍侧转过身体，就立马感觉到一股剧烈的酸痛和寒冷从尾椎唰地窜向了天灵盖。  
“打扰了。”  
影山一动不敢动，刚刚那可怕的疼痛令他眼冒金星，僵在了原地。客厅里乒乒乓乓闹腾了一会儿后，影山的房门被慢慢推开。日向探头探脑，小心翼翼地冒出了脑袋和半边肩膀。因为卧室没有开灯，一条长长的光带一路延伸到对面墙上。  
“你醒着呀。”日向笑道，旋即灵活地钻进了房间，轻手轻脚地走近影山床边，“这么暗，你不开灯？”  
影山张了张嘴，却一时没能发出声音，他用力清清嗓子，才沙哑着说：“眼睛难受。”他一说话，嗓子便立马火烧火燎地痛了起来。语毕，他不得不咳嗽几声来缓解喉咙里的异物感。间歇性的发热症状使他的睡衣、被子和床单没一样不是湿漉漉的贴在他身上，而当日向越走越近，这种糟糕的症状似乎也愈演愈烈。  
同伴在他床边坐了下来，在袋子里窸窸窣窣鼓捣了一阵。“我买了退烧药、冰贴和矿泉水——”日向嘟囔着，一件件向影山展示自己带来的东西，“你应该已经打过缓释剂了吧？菅原学长说影山你是头一次经历这种事情，可能反应会很大，退烧药也能暂时顶用。”  
他一面说，一面凑上前、把冰贴轻轻按在影山额头上。  
“不过结合热持续两天了，为什么看上去一点好转都没有……？”  
“我怎么知道。”影山小声嘟囔。  
“你大前天撞上的那个omega真有这么厉害？”日向忍不住打趣道。  
影山没好气地哼哼：“你觉得呢？”因为头疼，他呻吟了一声。  
日向的手落下来，压在了冰贴上。影山浑身一激灵，等他睁大眼睛，正巧和日向的视线撞在一起。下一秒，日向朝他露出了一个带有宽慰性质的、与往常一样过于灿烂的笑容；于此同时，某种奇异的充实感从影山的下腹缓缓浮起，像一个巨大的浮标，猛地挤进肋下，令他心跳骤然加速；影山烦躁地啧了一声，闭上眼睛，甩开了日向的手。  
“抱歉，我手心比较烫，肯定很难受。”日向紧张地搓了搓手，讪笑道。  
不，影山默默否认道。日向的手不烫，反而是一个恰到好处的温度，但一切麻烦的源头也正是这双温暖干燥的手。如果日向再把手放上来，影山不确定自己还有同样的力气和决心躲开第二次。  
“影山？”  
他没应声。  
“影山……？”  
似乎是认识到影山不想理会自己，少年也不再说话了，转而起身，在房间里转了几圈，然后重新坐下，开始把玩自个儿的手指头。  
影山静悄悄地把脑袋转了回来，端详着日向的头发和低垂的眼帘。  
日向身上有股淡淡的香味，影山吸吸鼻子，猜测是路上经过了花店或者别的什么卖香料的店铺。他想起当时从那个陌生omega身上发出的气味：酸腥的、甜腻腻的，像一颗熟过头的果子，往外淌出浓郁的汁水和果浆。并不是什么让人舒服的味道，只让他觉得头重脚轻、寒毛倒竖，而他确实也因为这颗毒果子而病倒了。  
beta却不会受结合热的困扰——影山不禁有些嫉妒日向，并且孩子气地自顾自生起闷气来。  
相比alpha，他更希望自己是个不受任何“本能”和“天性”拘束的beta，这样一来，他就不必在荷尔蒙爆发带来的高烧和痛楚中苦苦煎熬，而此时应该正在体育馆里进行日常训练了。他定定看着角落里的排球。  
“别看了，等你结合热过去了再说吧。”  
日向抬眼瞥了瞥影山（“我就知道你在装睡”这大概就是他想说的），伸手把排球钩了过来。他自得其乐地用脑袋顶着球，炫耀似的说：“对了，今天田中学长教了我一个新招，可酷了！但我想啊，要是我是个大个子——又像东峰学长那样有力气的话，用起来肯定更帅气。”  
他突然叹了口气，球稳稳落进他手里。  
“啊——好想长高——！”  
“你好吵。”影山抱怨。  
“抱歉抱歉。”  
日向赶忙道歉，随后趴到了影山的床沿。“......结合热看上去好难受。”他认真注视着影山红通通的脸，说。  
“虽然菅原学长也会帮我练扣杀，但还是想让影山你给我托球......”  
日向呼出的气流刚好擦过影山的脸颊。胸口肿胀的感觉骤然变得异常强烈。影山眉头紧蹙，急促呼吸着。因为想咽几口唾沫缓解喉咙的干燥，他没能调整好呼吸的节奏，结果一下子呛住了，猛烈地咳嗽起来。  
“影山！？”日向吓了一跳。他反射性想去拍拍影山的后背，但他刚伸手，黑发的alpha便陡然一缩，如临大敌般竖起了防御。  
“别碰我！”  
日向一怔，手停在半道上。他的目光尴尬地闪烁了几下，把手收了回去。  
“......我只是想帮你一下。”  
“不用。”影山冷冷道。  
“哦，也行......那我给你倒点水。”日向狐疑地看着影山怒气冲冲的脸。他完全没搞明白同伴发火的原因——  
“我觉得你该走了。”影山说。他咬着牙，嘶嘶地喘着气，目光如炬，直直盯住日向。  
“哈？”日向有点懊恼地质疑道，“你在开什么玩笑？就你现在这个样子，连床都下不了，不出几小时就会脱水吧。”他把水塞给影山：“喝点水，别闹小孩子脾气——嘶！好疼！我错了我错了，您不是小孩也没闹别扭，是我说错了——”  
他连连求饶，把脑袋从影山手中挣脱开来。他心有余悸地揉着痛处，不无担忧地说：“你到底怎么啦，影山？”  
太难熬了，影山心道，他浑身酸痛，却仍感到身体深处有种强有力的、不容忽视的力量正在悄然崛起——他觑一眼日向不明所以的脸：与其说是力量，不如说是一股可怕的预感，像某些灾难发生前的预兆，在影山的脑内歇斯底里地尖叫着。  
抓住他！  
影山按住自己突突直跳的太阳穴。  
抓住他——！  
“药呢？”影山突然高声问。  
“呃——啊？”  
“药！”  
他气恼地夺过桌上的纸袋，掏出里头的退烧药，胡乱掰了几粒就往嘴里送。  
“你干什么？！——”日向扑上去，一把抓住了影山的手腕，阻止他把药全部倒进嘴里。  
然而，影山的反应竟出乎意料地大，险些把日向推倒在地。  
这下，日向的脾气也上来了。  
他冲过去，死死抓住了影山，一时间居然把对方制住了。“你脑子进水是不是？”他气急败坏地叫道，“你是结合热！说白了根本不是感冒发烧，退烧药顶多只能缓解一下，不能——”

  
他愣住了。因为光线太暗，影山的表情依旧看不真切；他的额头、鼻尖、脸颊和脖子都烧红一片，头发因为汗水的缘故，一绺一绺黏糊糊地粘在一起；可影山的眼睛却在发亮——甚至亮得有些恐怖了，令日向不由地回忆起百科节目里特写的肉食野兽。

  
“ka——！”  
他没来得及把话说完，整个人就被抓住、直接压在了床上。因为位置调换得太快，日向一时间还晕乎乎的，但他没过多久就彻底清醒了：  
影山紧紧压着他，在他的脖子和肩膀上深深地呼吸着；alpha那灼热的、沉重的、因结合热而变得浑浊的呼吸喷洒在他身上，让他难以克制地害怕起来；“影......影山？”他尽量去控制声音里的颤抖——他头一回真正意识到alpha和beta之间的天壤之别，以及两者间悬殊的地位差距——无关任何文明社会的准绳和标杆，在极原始的自然法则面前，日向窥见了自己的软弱和无能为力。他拼尽全力，抓住了影山的头发，想把他拉开：  
“影山！”  
伴随着挣扎，他的身体反而哆嗦得更厉害了。  
影山似乎感知到了他的恐惧，忽然停在了那里，没再有任何其他的行动。  
日向听见影日喉咙里痛苦的吞咽声。随后，影山埋在他颈边闷声说：“我都说了让你走......”  
他自暴自弃地嗤笑了一声。“你不会不知道陷入结合热的alpha最想要的是什么吧？”  
“呃，omega？”日向小心地回答，这个答案像针在他心头扎了一下。  
影山没有立刻回答他，取而代之的是一声叹息。接着，日向察觉到影山把他抱得更紧了。  
“你再等我几分钟，我会放手的。你赶快回去吧。”  
日向的心里咯噔了一下，没来由地烦躁起来：“等一下，我说过我哪儿也不去吧？”他口气僵硬地声明道，“你少在这里逞英雄，想要什么就直说，不然我怎么可能猜得出来？”  
“况且”他咬咬牙，结结巴巴地说：“况且我......我们不是那什么......恋人吗？”  
由于贴得足够近，日向能清楚感觉到影山的胸口忽然起伏得更厉害了。“......呆子吗，你。”影山的声音因过多忍耐而变为一声哽咽。  
日向试探性地把手放在了alpha湿淋淋的后颈上，这让对方的身体一下子绷得紧紧的。他注意到了，但仍轻轻摩挲着影山脑后的碎发。  
“放轻松，你不会伤到我的，影山。”他努力克服着脑子里的恐惧，轻声说，“只要你不想。”  
“我不知道。”影山回答。他的手指死死掐住了日向的肩膀和腰，像紧抱住一个体型小于自己的心爱玩偶。  
说实话，日向疼得腮帮子都在抽筋，但他依然不想就这么离开——他对结合热的认知大多来源于书本和生理课老师，而在这些对beta可有可无的知识当中，他对alpha的印象无非是高大强壮、富有压迫感和攻击性。影山也是这样吗？答案是否定的，尽管一开始他确实看到了影山压倒性的实力，但不意味着他就符合教科书里的一板一眼的描述。更有趣的是，如果影山没出现结合热，日向几乎快忘了这家伙是个货真价实的alpha。  
他脑子里有个声音，告诉他如果这次撒手不管，可能会有更坏的事情发生。

 

 

  
日向侧过头，看着影山的眼睛。他的目光闪烁，似乎有什么东西在里头汹涌翻搅，只待破土而出。  
“影山。”日向闭了闭眼，有些拘谨地把脸贴向影山。  
影山的眼睛在黑暗中睁大了，他的呼吸停顿了一秒，紧接着，日向感觉到影山的嘴唇来到了他的下颌，然后是脸颊、下巴、嘴角。起初，他只是浅尝辄止，似乎在试探日向的意愿，但当日向启开牙关，吻就完全丧失了原先的谨慎克制：  
他开始用力地亲吻日向，把舌头强硬地塞了过去，而原先抓住日向肩头的手换到了后脑勺，紧紧掌控住了他。日向被这毫无章法的深吻搞得呼吸困难，思绪像肥皂泡一样飘浮起来；当影山重重吮吸他的舌尖时，他下意识想要躲开这种令他心慌意乱的疼痛，但他刚一挣扎，就听见了alpha喉咙里低低的吼声；他下唇一疼，随即便意识到自己给对方咬出了血。  
影山松开了他，轻柔地舔舐着他嘴唇上的血和唾液。日向调整着自己的呼吸，他的脸颊滚烫，心脏在耳边怦怦直跳，像一只拼命冲撞胸膛、声嘶力竭的飞鸟。  
但alpha的温柔并没能持续太久。  
“等、等等——”日向惊慌失措地叫出声。  
影山拉高同伴的T恤，然后用这只手压制住了日向，同时把他的裤子往下扯。随后，亲吻和啃咬胡乱落在前胸和肚子上。alpha似乎完全陷入了某种意乱情迷之中。仿佛寻着一星血腥味找到了自己的猎物，他一路闻嗅，微凉的鼻尖擦过beta的下腹。日向呼吸一滞，顿时生出莫大的恐惧：  
“影山！——”  
日向的身体向上弓起，脑袋猛地砸回枕头。轰然炸开的火花在他眼前迸溅，使一阵酥麻的刺痛直直冲进了四肢百骸。  
在短暂的意识空白中，他被一个力道用力掰开腿、往后拉拽。床单和他黏乎乎地纠缠在一起，被连带着拖向后方。影山强硬地掰住了日向的脸，用拇指阻止他在亲吻时闭上嘴唇。  
刚刚经历高潮的缘故，日向不能很好地找到反抗的诀窍，但他仍在影山把拇指塞进他牙关的时候咬了对方一口。  
趁着alpha吃痛收手的间隙，他顺势一把推开了影山的脸。  
“不行！”他气喘吁吁道，在舌苔上尝到了一股又腥又苦的味道。看见影山瞬间因拒绝而扭在一起的纠结表情后，他换了个更妥善的语气：“我是个beta，影山，你不能由着自己的性子来。”  
昏暗中，两个喘息声相互交错。  
“你果然还是现在就走比较好......”影山像是在说服自己一般，撇开视线哑声道。  
“然后呢？”日向反问道，他前倾身子，“啪”一声捧住了影山的脸，“影山你离了排球果然是个笨蛋。”  
迎着影山的瞪视，他笑了：“我知道你有足够的自控力......你不是从一个发情的omega身边完好无损地逃走了吗？为什么现在反而没这个自信了？”  
他调皮捣蛋似的在影山嘴唇上啄了一下，把声音压低到只有两人凑在一块儿才能听见的程度：“待会儿可别再弄疼我了，王者陛下。”  
  


 

 

虽然夸下了海口，实际上他没有一点关于这种事的经验。二人交往后，日向曾出于好奇，像每个荷尔蒙过剩的高中生一样，怀着害怕和期待之情去查阅了一些难以启齿的知识。当高清图片突然蹦出来糊了他一脸，日向第一个反应是飞快遮住了自个儿的眼睛，按下了电脑屏幕开关。初次尝试的后遗症就是他连着三天都梦见自己在和一根紫色的老二隔着网打排球。  
当然，自慰这种事大家都在自己被窝里做过，但换成给别人做，就完全是另一码事了。  
影山这次倒表现得很乖，既没有拉扯日向的身体，也没有强迫他做别的事。他安分守己地把头靠在日向肩上，手放在两侧，揪着床单。  
黏腻的液体沿着日向的手指流到他的手背，滴落在床上。他觉得整只手都滑溜溜的，而且因为两人的沉默，捋动时的声响异常明显。日向抬起胳膊，用袖子抹掉鬓角滑下的汗珠。  
alpha的尺寸让他微微咋舌，不免萌生了些许羡慕之情。为了转移心里的尴尬，日向松开了右手，盖住影山死死握紧的拳头。影山立刻松开了床单，迫不及待地抓住了他的手指。他抖得更厉害，也喘得更厉害了。  
“日向......”他呓语，依恋似的贴近日向的颈窝，“日向......日向——”他一遍遍呢喃着，直到声音突然碎开。

  
日向盯着自己衣服上的白色液体。“好歹提前和我说一下，居然一声不吭地去了。”他小声抱怨道，抽了几张纸巾替自己和影山擦拭。  
“我去换衣服，你先暂时借我一件。等下感觉好点了，我帮你洗个澡。你的汗味真够重的。”他说着，侧身从床上下来。  
一只手攫住了他的胳膊。  
**还不够，远远不够。** 影山脑子里的声音叫嚣着。 **抓住他。占有他。**  
他看着眼前的日向，那显而易见的惊慌刺了他一下，但轻易便被更凶猛的欲望给冲散了。他忽然被某种奇异的平静给掌控了：屋外狂风大作，雨水像子弹一样击打在玻璃上，撞得窗户噼里啪啦响；下一刻，闪电猝然照亮了整个卧室，使日向的瞳仁剧烈收缩成一个点；不同于先前紊乱的失控感，影山感到自己的目的变得前所未有的清晰。  
一团安宁的、熟悉又坚定的柔软感情浮现在他心头。同样的感觉在他头一次触碰日向的脸时，也出现过。这水流一般注入心灵的情感令他眼眶发麻、眼球酸涩。  
“影山，你想要什么，告诉我。”日向的声音异常镇定。  
**抓住——**  
“我想要你。”影山回答。  
耀眼的白光再次充斥房间。  
日向静静看着他。“好。”他微笑道。

  
他们在闷热的房间里做爱。  
影山明显还没能摆脱结合热的困扰，手法幼稚粗鲁而且动作没轻没重，好几次把日向弄得痛叫出声。  
他埋在日向耳边，嗅着他的气味。因为出了汗，日向身上惯有的柔顺剂香味里掺杂了一丝热烘烘的汗味，但并不令人讨厌，反倒让他有点迷失其中；偶尔，他转动手指角度的时候，日向的呻吟声会从枕头里漏出来；影山试着换成了三根手指。  
和他设想的一样，最初日向完全没法习惯，浑身发抖。  
“日向。”影山呼唤他，随即日向便把头转了过来。他面色潮红，呼吸乱作一团，眼睛湿漉漉地泛着光。  
“哈......哈啊......”他可怜巴巴地皱紧眉头，一滴眼泪就从他眼角掉了下来。影山舔掉了那滴泪水，然后握住日向的下巴。他们的气息揉在了一起。  
日向温驯的屈服令他感到愉悦，这是天性里无法割舍的控制欲在作祟，但他知道这不仅仅是所谓的激素原因能简单解释的，他想要日向，也不只是出于alpha那点浅薄的交配欲望。  
他硬得发疼，属于alpha的那部分意识正坚持不懈地催促他，命令他立刻进入那个温暖潮湿的地方，进到最里面，射进最里面——  
“影山？”日向困惑地看他。他咽了口唾沫，战战兢兢地想去摸影山的额头。但他的手刚抬起来，就被一把按住了。  
日向猛地往前一窜，眼睛因突如其来的入侵而睁得大大的；他脑子登时一片空白，身体也僵住了；随后，痛楚便更加清晰地返了潮，使他的泪水不可抑制地滚滚而下，险些尖叫起来。alpha的尺寸和热度超过了他的想象，也超出了他的承受能力。日向激烈挣扎起来，缩起身体想往前爬。他的企图被轻而易举识破了。影山的手像钳子一样固定在日向胯骨的两侧，将他拽了回去。  
刚刚吸进肺里的空气被顶了出去，日向一边呜咽，一边咳嗽，手指绞紧了被单一角。尽管痛得头皮发麻，他仍在忍耐，试图用深呼吸缓解身体的紧张。  
“影山你这个......！”他猛捶一下床板，想要回身，却被另一具身体压了下去。  
“日向——”影山听见自己低沉的声音，他覆到日向身上，亲昵而热切地在恋人的脖子和背部吻着，啃咬出数个泛红的牙痕。beta的甬道和想象中一样狭窄，多亏了润滑剂才不是那么干涩。他圈住日向的肩膀，缓缓地、沉沉地把自己全部埋了进去。  
日向突然响亮地喘出了一口气，仿佛刚刚他一直在屏住呼吸。然后，他有点呆滞地伸出手，摸上自个儿的肚子。  
他倒吸一口气，惊魂未定地说：“我还以为我被你捅穿了......”  
影山因为这不着边际的话哼了一声。他低头，额头抵着日向的后背，把对方的腰轻轻抬起。他的手摸索到日向下腹，发现他并非脸上所展示出来的那么痛苦——日向已经硬了。  
他感觉到日向因为他手指的动作而逐渐放松了下来。当他从会阴抚摸到前端时，日向的呻吟显然变为了另一番意味。  
影山开始动，把自己抽出一点，然后撞进更柔软的位置。日向的身体感觉真是棒极了——他是如此湿润，湿润、柔韧而且滚烫，温存地吸附着影山，接纳他的一切。这从未体验过的快感简直要令影山失去理智，他甚至因为这快感和先前的忍耐而感到神经绷得一阵发痛。  
日向在他凶猛的动作和节奏里发着抖，激烈地喘息着，吞咽着所剩不多的氧气。想要承载一个alpha全部的渴求，他仍显得有些力不从心。影山不断亲吻着他的后背、脖子、肩膀和头发，把手挡在他额头上，避免他在摇晃中撞到床板。  
日向断断续续地呻吟着，哭得泪水迷蒙，分不清是因为疼痛还是愉悦；他瞧上去似乎下一秒就会昏死过去，可每当影山叫他的名字，他依然会有所反应；他像一只满怀依恋之情的小动物一样用脸颊和手触碰影山的掌心，把自己完完全全交了出去。  
影山因激情而战栗着，因暴戾的欲望而用力拓进更深处。他的本能告诉他有一个他非去不可的地方，一个应许之地，流着奶与蜜的地方——

  
日向发出一声尖利的哭叫。  
“不要！”他恍然明白了影山的目的，为此，他感到铺天盖地涌来的森然恐惧，“不要再——唔！”  
他的嘴被捂住，而身后的人只施与了他一个聊胜于无的轻吻，依旧强硬地进行着开拓。  
雨声变大了，盖过了他挣扎时的呻吟。然后，影山调整了一下进入的角度——  
“哈啊！”日向陡然一震，感觉到一股令他全身发麻的电流从腹部猛窜进了脊柱。影山似乎进入到了一个奇怪的位置，然后，他突然反应过来，那里可能是beta的子宫口。尽管beta的子宫已经萎缩，没法真的受孕，然而整体构造依然和omega相仿，难怪影山没费多少功夫就找到了位置。  
影山在顶到子宫口时也颤抖了一下，他停在了那里。他的汗水一滴接一滴落在日向背上。他有段时间完全沉浸在了狂乱的情潮之中，以至于当他从中有所缓解时，不免感到有些头重脚轻。  
日向似乎已经到了临界点，影山捞起他时，他虚弱地靠在恋人怀里，身体滚烫，软绵绵地倒向一边。因为换成了坐姿，他的睫毛抖了一下，睁眼看了影山一眼。雨的影子在影山脸上流淌。  
他轻轻点了点头。

  
当影山在他体内高潮的时候，日向还是不可避免地感到了疼痛。beta的身体毕竟与omega天差地别，想要逆天而行，就像要从贫瘠的土壤里挤出水分一样不切实际。但他还是在影山手里射了出来，被快感弄得几乎奄奄一息。  
影山舔着他的牙龈和舌头，亲吻他的眼睛和额头。alpha的射精通常会持续二十秒左右，日向能感觉到肚子里一波一波灌入的微凉液体，最后，它们竟然多到溢了出来。  
alpha终于心满意足地放松下来，倒在了日向身上。日向暗自松了口气，伸手拍拍影山的脑袋。影山翻身躺到了一边。  
“你怎么样？”日向这才发觉嗓子已经哑了。  
“舒服得感觉快死过去了......”对方好半天才回答道。  
日向被这难得的坦诚给噎了一下，脸腾地红了。他支支吾吾地说：“毕、毕竟我可是前辈嘛，当然要比你厉害了......各、各个方面！”  
“没懂你什么意思。”影山打了个哈欠。  
日向摸了摸他的额头，发现已经没有一开始那么烫了。他暗暗放下心来。  
“你觉得舒服，可我快疼死了。”他埋怨道。  
“胡扯，你明明也射了。”影山睡眼惺忪地说。  
“那不一样！”日向反驳，“就......那种很舒服，又觉得疼的感觉......”他一转头，却发现影山已经睡着了。  
他嫌弃地弹了下舌头，把掉到床下的被子拖回来盖在两人身上，然后轻轻握住了影山的手指。睡意渐渐漫过了他的头顶。

 

于是他像一滴雨那样落进了梦中。  
  


 

  
fin.


End file.
